


One Night in Los Noches...

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cussing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Threesome - M/M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting invited to stay at Los Noches, you see the one man who you’ve been looking for awhile and he gives you a show and that even you cannot believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night in Los Noches...

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach
> 
> Author’s Note: So I brought this story back over and if y’all remember it was my first short yaoi from quizilla that grabbed quite some attention. I re-RE edited this story just slightly because I wanted to clean it up and make it look nice. 
> 
> However some gaps and unfilled questions may still remain. I didn’t want to completely storify this because I wanted to keep in true to my dream from many years ago.It still has a reason, small background history and purpose, I kept that stuff and the perspective is still second P.O.V, y’all still get to have the fun!!
> 
> My dream was inspired by a Hichigo x Ichigo x Grimmjow video, I saw on YouTube.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!!

There you were, standing in the presence of the notorious villain to the soul society, his chocolate eyes staring back you and a relaxed smile on his handsome face. You looked back, a bit nervous by his gaze; he was such a gentleman and yet a cold and heartless genius. How in the world does someone like him appear to be a such a cold man? His looks definitely hide the trait from others, but that was one thing that pulled you to him, other than him being so sweet around you.  **  
**

To the right of him stood a blue-haired male, the espada Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. He leaned on the throne chair, his hands in his pockets, his gaze somewhere else; you could tell that he didn’t want to be here right now. Your {e/c} eyes glanced over at him from time to time, soaking up his appearance and behavior just from his stance. There was something about this man that threw you for a loop and whenever he did meet your stare, a chill rode down your spine. It appeared as if he knew you and that couldn’t be possible.  **  
**

To the left of the throne was another man, but his face was hidden in the shadows. No matter how many times you tried and squinted your eyes, you weren’t able make out his features, yet something about him was...off. Now that was really able to send chills down your spine like a wave. His orbs were locked on you the minute you stepped into the room and even though there was much mystery to him, he seemed familiar. How was that possible? **  
**

The Lord of the fortress spoke again, bringing your gaze to meet his, that sweet smile still in place, “How about it {Name}? Will you stay at Los Noches? You will surely be helpful to me.” His silky voice melted in your ears and you couldn’t help but squeal on the inside. Even that was enough to make you want to stay, but you used your common sense, despite the fact that you were letting your fangirl attitude take over.

You cleared your throat, hoping the happiness in your voice went unnoticed, “I suppose...” A warm smile was on his face now, his brown eyes pouring into yours. Your face was starting to grow heated, turning the color of a bright red tomato.

“I don’t know Lord Aizen,” said a mocking voice, “She seems so weak. Can’t I just suck out her spirit pressure?” That voice took you by surprise and before you could react, the espada on Sosuke’s left was infront of you, a cocky smirk on his face, “How about it sweetie? Just one taste.” He grabbed your chin, his yellow eyes pouring into yours. You grew paralyzed in shock as he turned your head, his blue tongue running over your cheek slowly.

So this is where that bastard went?

“No Hichigo, she’s of value to me,” Lord Aizen said, his voice as calm as ever. The hollow let his tongue drop, another devious smile on his face as he turned your face back, “Ya are so lucky, ya know that {Name}?” He kissed the top of your forehead and in response you slapped his hand away, anger in your bright {e/c} eyes, “So _this_ is where you went?” He returned your intense gaze with a bored look and did nothing, shrugging his shoulders and turning around to reside to his previous spot.

Anybody who knew Ichigo, knew he had a hollow, and he wasn’t exactly a joy to be around. “Where is he?” you asked, controlling the urge to stab him right now. He stopped in his tracks, looking over his shoulder at you, “I don’t know {Name}."

“Bullshit!” you spat back, “You were the last person to see him, since you are a part of him. When you went missing, so did he.”

Hichigo still looked at you, his expression nonchalant, “I. Don’t. Know.” Before you could speak or make a move, Lord Aizen spoke up, making the hollow appear back by his side, a smirk plastered on his face. “{Name}?” his sweet voice asked.

“Yes, my lord?” you answered, biting your bottom lip, trying to stay calm.

“You must be tired, why not rest for a bit?” he asked sounding so gentle, making a gesture to call someone forward, “Ulquiorra.” You heard footsteps approach from behind and in seconds a short figure came to stand by you. With green colored eyes, pale skin, and black hair, there stood the fourth espada, “Yes my Lord?”

“Please take {Name} to her room,” he replied.

Ulquiorra bowed with respect, listening to anymore instructions that he was assigned. You kept your fiery {e/c} gaze on that damned hollow, unaware that your escort was already leaving; it was just surprising that Hichigo would choose this type of new life style...

“Follow me,” Ulquiorra called over his shoulder, “little girl.” As you turned away, the espada made his way over to Grimmjow, putting an elbow on the sexta espada’s shoulder and giving you a wave. Such an action made a warning sign flash in your head. Something about this wasn’t right.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

This fortress was like a maze and although you saw alittle of this whole place, it’s size definitely amazed you. With every hallway looking the same, with it’s simple white walls, it wouldn’t be surprising if someone got lost. You continued to look around in astonishment until you saw a green eyes looking back at you. You immediately stopped, putting your head down in embarrassment.

“Little girl...” the fourth espada began to say.

“I have a name you know,“ you said back instantly, “you could use it.” He stopped in his tracks, sending an emotionless glare back at you. Even you were shocked to see where such attitude came from, but you returned his stare, not at all afraid. His gaze wasn’t meant to be scary, he just looked really annoyed.

After the small staring contest, he continued to walk ahead. You let out a breath of air and followed. You were probably still in shock from seeing the hollow here and since matters didn’t get solved, you were still alittle edgy. But even so, you were a guest and your manners could be better.

He came to a halt and you did the same, his hand pressing onto a door and pushing it open. He gestured you inside and you took the first few steps, your {e/c} eyes lighting up; your amazement level increased as you looked at your new room. Bright white walls and floor, it still looked beautiful as snow itself.

“Lord Aizen will see you in an hour,” Ulquiorra said, setting the alarm on-top of the dresser. You nodded your head as a response, still admiring your room. Ulquiorra began to leave, “Get some sleep {Full Name}.” And with that he closed the door. You stood there, your expression blank at first, but then a small smile was on your face, “he said my name.”

You crawled into your bed, snuggling up to your new pillow.You were beyond tired, but your thoughts were racing in your head. Where was Ichigo? Why was Hichigo here? Did that hollow manage to take over Ichigo like he threatened before? But your main reason was to find that substitute soul reaper. And with Hichigo here, you might finally be a step closer.

Letting your thoughts run amuck, sleep was able to consume you.

_***A while later*** _

You woke with a stretch and a yawn, rolling to your opposite side. Sleep had never felt so good and you weren’t ready for it to end, but you had a feeling that something was off...

 _“OH CRAP!”_ you realized and sat straight up, looking at the alarm clock and grabbed it. It rang 30 minutes ago...

“OH CRAP!” you screamed again and jumped off the bed, “This isn’t good.” You bolted out the door and into the hallway,sleep still in your body. You did your best to remember the way that Ulquiorra took you. He only turned about 3 corners, how hard could it be?

As you continued to fast-walk, you past by a door. Now it looked familiar, you past this door on your way here, so that would mean that you were going the right way. But before you took another step, a low moan was heard. You halted, your body paralyzed. Thinking that it was your stomach, you tired to brush off the feeling, but the noise was heard again.

You looked behind you, your {e/c} eyes scanning the scene carefully. Seeing nothing, you gulped down your nerves and reassured yourself that it was nothing. Getting back some confidence, you took another step, but again that sound was heard, louder this time. This made you turn your head and your eyes focused on the door.

You stared at it for a moment, unsure whether or not to open it, but when you heard that ghostly moan again, you knew this was it. Reaching for the knob, your heart drummed loudly in your chest, the pounding organ only making your nerves worse and worse by the second. You tried to regain some tranquility as you pushed it opened, bracing yourself for what was to come. It was pitch black as you moved forward inside. The sounds of deep moaning mixed with something else in the room. Taking a few more steps in, you grew tense when you could see a pair of eyes locked on you. They were moving up and down, their gaze fixated on you as if taunting.

Letting your fear drown you, you started to back up, and accidentally found the light-switch making things in the room revealed.

A sound of shock left your mouth, seeing who the person was; those eyes belonged to Hichigo. A smile was on his face as he placed himself back on his feet, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Oh dear, looks like we’ve been caught.”

“By who?” another voice asked. You didn’t even need to see the others face to know who it was. “Grimmjow?” you gasped. He was sitting in a chair, his back to you and when you said his name, he twirled around his blue eyes on you, “Shit! I thought she was asleep.” Hichigo sighed and walked over to you. Every step closer he took, you wanted nothing more than to run down the hall, pretending this never happened, but you couldn’t, your body had gone numb.

“Oh {Name}, what’s wrong?” he asked, while grabbing your chin, his touch surprisingly gentle,“ya look like ya’ve seen a ghost.” No words were able to form from your lips. You just gazed back at him, hopping he could see your mixed emotions of total shock and fear.

“Hey do ya wanna join us {Name}?” he asked, lust heard in his voice, “we’ll take real good care of ya.”

You managed to shake your head and his face turned glum, pretending that your words offended him, but he instantly shrugged it off, “Suit yourself.” He dropped your chin and once his back was towards you slipped to the floor. You still haven’t forgotten what you just saw, then again who would?

“Oh {Name) before I go...” he began to say. He caught you off guard and before you knew it, his lips were pasted over yours in a unpleasant kiss. He easily snaked his tongue into your mouth, exploring anything and everything. Not long after, he pulled yours out to play and sadly having no strength, you kissed him back. You felt so bad.

A smirk was on his face, seeing how dazed and unfocused your expression was; it was a move just to leave you in complete shock, “Wanna see Ichigo?” he asked, his palm affectionately stroking your cheek.

The sexta spoke this time, a questionable expression on his face despite how little he claimed to care about that matter, “Is that a good idea Hichigo?”

The hollow ignored his comment, “Of course ya do!” He gave you a quick pat on the head before leaving your side and went to the left wall, flipping a switch.The wall began to rotate and before long, you saw the orange-haired boy chained up to the wall; Hichigo couldn’t help but smile to see your face expression.

You wanted to cry, to shout his name, but your voice had no volume. “Wha’ do ya think {Name}?” Hichigo asked in a mocking tone, leaning on his shoulder.

“ICHIGO!” you finally managed to muster, tears starting to run down your face. His face started to tense and slowly his brown eyes were opening. He moaned from his slumber, an ache in his body from being in this position too long, not that he could recall; that part of his memory still fuzzy. His eyes scanned the area, till they fell on his hollow. “WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HICHIGO!? LET ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!”

Said man gave a tsk, shaking his head, “Ya know I can’t do that King.” He left the wall and returned back to you, throwing a glance back at the teen, “Now be a good boy and watch.” His cafe brown eyes followed his hollow and once they landed on the figure on the floor, he grew tense, “{Name}? What are you doing here?”

You looked up to the call of your name, but before you could say anything you gasped, your body being jerked up from the tile floor. Hichigo had a firm grip on your frame, leaning his over yours so an arch was forming in your back. He repeatedly squeezed your cheeks tightly, pointing your face towards Ichigo, “Ya see King, {Name} came all this way to find ya. Ain’t she a sweetheart?”

A glare was on the soul reapers face now, “Let her go Hichigo.” His hollow shook his head with a smirk and kept his golden eyes locked on him. Pulling your hands behind your back, his other hand closed tightly around your mouth and his lips lowered to the back on your neck.

His breath sent chills dancing down your spine and in no time you felt his wet muscle stretched over your skin. His hand kept your noise low, mainly to cover up any sounds on protest you may have. His eyes were pouring into his clones as he continued to lap at your skin, his teeth nibbling and mouth sucking. Ichigo couldn’t pull his look away, “I said keep your damn hands off her!”

“Ah~but why?” Hichigo replied, “see how much fun she’s havin’ wit’ me?” He continued to kiss your neck, your moans indicating where your spot was and once he found it, his teeth sank in deep; your body jerked up from the pain and pleasure it just received.

“See?” he asked again with a devilish smile, “How can ya take tha’ away from her?” He removed his hand from your lips, letting your moans run freely to demonstrate his point. His mouth returned back to your neck, his hands smoothing over your clothes in soft caresses. Your body stretched to his touch, pressing back into his own and starting tingle. One hand disappeared under your shirt, his fingers delicating sliding on your stomach while the other traveled lower till it was finally between your legs, cupping your sex. The realization hit you but instead of screaming in protest, a whimper left your mouth when he gave a rough and teasing stroke, the feeling just as sensitive even with a layer of clothing there.

“HICHIGO!” the teenage boy called, unable to withstand anymore of this show. The albino looked up, his expression cocky because he knew, his King was at his limit.

Ichigo hesitated for a minute, “I’ll...do whatever you ask...”

His words made you grow tense. “No Ichigo, yo...” you began to plead but the hollow’s white hand was back over your mouth again. “Isn’t my King so noble,” Hichigo smiled, “well since ya offered.” He gripped your chin, turning your distressed {e/c} eyes to meet his eyes, “Someone saved your ass again.”

Easily you dropped to the floor when Hichigo let go, landing with a hard thud. You sat up quickly, ignoring the slight ache and deciding what to do next. You wanted run like hell, but you also wanted to save Ichigo. The albino’s voice though kept you from making any decision, “{Name} don’t leave just yet. I want you to see everything.” The hollow bent down towards you and pulled you into another surprising kiss. All the nerves in your body seem to shut down and you felt like you couldn’t move.

He turned back to the soul reaper who was already on the floor by the sexta, the espada dropping him like a bag of trash. Ichigo kept his gaze on the floor, waiting for whatever hell his hollow was going to put him through.

“By the way King,” Hichigo said, lowering down to his level, “I’m going to make sure {Name}‘s watching and who knows? Maybe Grimmjow can keep her entertained.” Said boy grew wide eyed, a threatening expression on his face, “You bastard, you wouldn’t.”

His hollow laughed back, “Ya know, I would.” Hichigo easily put Ichigo on his hands and knees, tearing a bit of his shirt and removing his pants in the rough action. Ichigo gasped, shielding his moan, feeling a hand wrap around his length giving a hard squeeze. Hichigo stood behind now, leaning over his body, his lips skimming over his shoulders tenderly, “Just try me.”

The orange haired teen whimpered from the sensation, managing to not let such sounds seep with his words, “Keep...your hands...” His sentence was cut short. Hichigo pushed into him all the way to the very hilt, his length engulfed completely in the other boy’s heat from tip to base, “Tight as ever, it never gets old.” Ichigo’s breathing hitched, having the albino push and pull back into him with some ease. His hand continued to move around the boys length, making him drown in this pleasure and turning him hard.

Listening and having to watch all of this, you wanted to turn your head or at least call his name, but having your body turn to stone, you were as lifeless a doll.

“Are ya goin’ ta join, Grimmjow?” Hichigo asked, slowing down his pace a bit. Said espada was calmly sitting back in his chair, his expression bored as ever, “What for?”

“Aw come on Grimmy, it looks a lot more fun than ya think,” the hollow smiled. “I’ve fucked you before, I think I know,“ the blue-haired man answered back. “How about this,” the albino purposed, “why not let the King, finish where I left off?” This seemed to get his attention and to be fairly honest he’s pictured his cock in the boy’s mouth since the first day he meet him.

Ichigo, however was aganist the idea, hating it from the start, “Like hell I will.” Hichigo slammed his cock into him, shutting him up and keeping the pounding pace, “I really wouldn’t be talkin’, when you're in a position like this King,” the hollow stated. Grimmjow seemed to agree, now that he was standing in front of the boy, his member released.

“What are you...ah...doing?” the soul reaper managed to ask, his moans cutting up his sentence. “You’re going to finish what your other half didn’t.” “Like hell I w...” the boy began to say, but stopped when he felt to hands on his face. “I’m not really giving you an option.” Grimmjow’s cock was inside the boys mouth within a couple seconds, his expression already twisting in pleasure.

“Isn’t this fun king?” Hichigo smiled with a chuckle, slamming into the boy’s prostate, causing his moaning to escalade and please the sexta.

Now you really wanted to turn you head. You shouldn’t be watching something like this. You finally found the orange-haired boy only to see him get screwed in front of your very eyes. That would’ve been you in his place, if he hadn’t spoke up, but you also wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t opened the door.

His moans continued to ring in your ears and you felt your eyes close, your consciousness slipping away by the seconds. The show must’ve taken a toll on your innocent soul because you passed out.

“You better clean this up,” a voice spoke. Hichigo was the first to turn his head, but he wasn’t worried, “Ulquiorra, come and join us.” He didn’t answer and scooped up your lifeless body into his arms. “It’s just a little fun,” the hollow smiled.

“Fun is over,” the fourth espada said over his shoulder before he left.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

“ICHIGO!” you shouted, jerking up in your bed. Your breathing was hard as you gasped for air. Your head was spinning from the previous activity. Was it real?

“You're awake.” a gentle voice said. You looked up to see a handsome face glancing back at you. Past that all the espada were gathered around as well. Lord Aizen covered your hands with his, his sweet smile making you feel somewhat better, “Are you alright? You must’ve had a nightmare.”

“Nightmare?” you questioned.

“Yes {Name} a nightmare,” Ulquiorra agreed, his voice expressionless.

“Hichigo and I past by your room earlier,” Grimmjow stated.

“We heard ya screaming and we got really worried and called Ulquiorra,” Hichigo added with concern in his voice. Hearing them speak, you scanned your room to see them, nearly cringing to the sound of their voices. Grimmjow was leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as well as his ankles. Hichigo was right next to him, an arm wrapped around his shoulders and a friendly smile on his face.

Your heart started to thump again. Your eyes grew wide with shock as your mind replayed everything that just happened. Aizen spoke up, “Don’t be afraid, those two are always that close.” His words weren’t at all reassuring.

“And from there I told them to get Lord Aizen,” Ulquiorra added, making your gaze turn to him.

“It was awhile before you woke up, so I called the espada here,” Lord Aizen finished.

You let your head fall, this story not all making sense. You felt everything that just happened, you witnessed everything that just happened. It was all just too real. And with Hichigo hanging on Grimmjow like that, doesn’t that prove it?

“Yeah a nightmare,” you finally spoke. You looked up, a small smile on your face, “It just seemed so real...But thank you, everyone, for showing up. Thanks Grimmjow and Hichigo for...you know.”

“Hey, no big deal,” he blushed cutely, “We’re all friendly here.”

“Glad to see that you guys are getting along,” Lord Aizen smile, standing up now, “Hichigo, I’d like for you to escort {Name} to me.” “I’d be honored,” said hollow answered with a bow before walking up to you, some slyness in his voice, that they clearly didn’t hear it.

“I’ll see you soon {Name},” Lord Aizen said taking his leave. All espada soon followed, with the exception of Grimmjow who went last. Hichigo gave him a look and he nodded, then he left.

Once it was the two of you, he sat neatly on your bed, a smirk on his face. You wanted to lean back, but his gaze held you in your place. “Say anythin’ and hope for the worst, believe me sweetie tha’ was the start of your torture.”

You weren’t too surprised by his words, considering the fact that all that hollow ever did was threaten you, but regardless terror blossomed in your body. “Where are you keeping him?” you asked, the only words that were able to form.

“Not telling,” he smiled devilishly, leaning closer to you, “If ya want ta find him, then you’re goin’ ta have ta keep catchin’ me and Grimmjow.” His face was close to yours by now, his lips merely inches away from your own. His index finger lightly traced your jawline and slowly he grabbed your chin, pulling you into a chaste kiss. “And you’re going ta have join in as well,” he finished, the back of his palm sliding down your cheek. Still motionless you were at a loss for words.

“Come on,” he said, changing to the subject, “ya gotta get dressed. I’ll be waitin’ outside for ya.” He shut the door on his way out, not at all sending a glance back you. You got his message loud and clear.

Your fingers touched your lips, where his kiss still lingered, “A dream, huh? Bullshit.”

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before there are probably some gaps and questions you may have. To be honest when I had this on FanFiction quite a few reviews came in for me to develop this story line and I haven’t really done that yet. This is a oneshot but it does have the potential to turn into something more. I haven’t decided yet if I was going to add more, but you’ll see. If gets similar attention, I’ll consider the idea.


End file.
